


The Best Christmas Ever

by Elena78, SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For Jessi - When two lost souls collide.





	The Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Oh this was so fun to write. I could have expanded so much more and made this a huge WIP - but I wanted you to get this before you turn 50. Merry Christmas, Jessi xoxo

**12 Grimmauld Place - Christmas 2001**

Sirius Black offered up his apartment for the Christmas gathering for that year. It had been 3 years since the fall of Voldemort and for 3 glorious years, he has been a free man and able to watch his Godson grow into a young man.

Harry Potter moved into Grimmauld place after the Battle of Hogwarts and together, they rid the walls of his family home of its darkness and black magic and filled it with life and love. Remus and Tonks visited with Teddy quite often and it filled Sirius’ heart with joy. For so long he had the happiness sucked out of him and he never thought freedom could be his. Now that he had it though, a part of his life was still missing.

Adjusting to life wasn’t easy for him and although Harry, Remus and even Molly Weasley helped him, Sirius still missed out on 12 years of his life – his prime years. He should have married and had children and seen them through their days at Hogwarts. Sometimes Hermione Granger would catch Sirius in his gloomy moment and bring him back to reality.

 _“You can still have that you know.”_ She would say. _“You are still a man who can have children.”_

Sirius took comfort in his whiskey, even for breakfast. He tried to mingle amongst the rest of the world, but quickly found that the Witches of Britain adored him for his apparent fame and if they were to marry him, they’d be near Harry and the “inner circle”. There was no way he would put Harry through that. Mostly, Sirius stayed home and did work for the Order and if need be, he’d sneak out under the guise of Padfoot, and find comfort at a local Muggle Pub.

“You’ve got to stop that, Sirius.” 

He heard as he gulped down his fifth shot of the morning, but hearing her voice made him smile. He always had a soft spot for Hermione and he turned around to greet her but gasped instead. Rather than seeing the cleaver little girl who worked out he was innocent and rescued him, he saw a young woman. A very beautiful young woman. 

Her hair was pulled half up with delicate waves that framed her face. She wore a blood red dress that clung to her curves and stopped just above her knees and her perfectly manicured feet were encased in the most delicate matching heels. 

Hermione Granger was no longer a little girl and he coughed into his hand to distract himself from his own body’s reaction of this new awareness of her. 

“Why are you here so early?” He asked.

“Perhaps if you ever took up one of Molly’s invitations you’d know why.” Hermione half scolded him as she approached him, but he could see the tug on her lips which made her smile. “I’ll have these, thanks.” She took his shot glass and his decanter of whiskey.

“This is my house, you know. I can do as I damn well please.” Sirius meant to sound angry, but he came across more like a whiny school boy. His eyes followed Hermione in his kitchen as she moved around it. “How the hell do you know this place better than I do?”

“This is why you’ve got to stop drinking so much.” Hermione sighed at him. “I’m surprised I don’t live here.” She said as she went about setting the table. “We usually do breakfast at the Weasley’s, but we’re moving it here this morning. Molly thought it would be easier rather than doing breakfast there and dinner here.”

“Since when does Molly get to make these decisions?” Sirius was finding his confidence again. “This is my _bloody_ house!”

“It’s also Harry’s.” Hermione stopped and looked at Sirius. 

He caught his breath as she studied him. He saw her look of concern dissolve and a blush creep up on her cheeks. He smiled knowingly as she turned quickly and began busying herself with plates, cutlery, and glasses.

He was about to tease her about what he had just witnessed, but something she said earlier made him ask something else. “Why do you almost live here?”

“I didn’t say that I _almost_ live here. I said that I’m surprised that I don’t.” Hermione corrected him. “This place would be such a mess if it wasn’t for me and it’s easier to get to work from here. Harry allowed me one of the rooms about…” Hermione stopped setting the table to think. “About a year ago, I think.”

“Impossible,” Sirius stepped closer to Hermione and she slowed her actions down as he got near her. Her breath caught in her throat and she flinched slightly as he carefully moved her chin, so she was looking at him. “I’d know if a beautiful woman lived in my house.” He paused for a moment and grinned. “Just breathe, Hermione.” 

“I am breathing,” Hermione forced herself to look away from Sirius, but he saw how red her cheeks were. “You need to shower and dress. The guests will be arriving in about an hour.”

It was then that he remembered that he was only wearing his night pants. “We will continue this discussion later then.” He smiled and went back upstairs.

~~*~~

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius was gone. Her heart was racing, and she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She took a moment to clear her head before finishing off the table. 

Over the last year, Hermione began to take more notice of Sirius. Harry was busy with training and the Ministry as well as planning his wedding and he mostly excused Sirius’ drinking. Harry would say that it was just his way of adjusting and everything would be alright.

Hermione knew differently. She watched how he’d drink himself practically sober in his loneliness. He’d mumble sometimes about not having the life he should have had or how he missed James. There were many nights she helped him to his room and into bed. There was a part of her that felt sorry for him, for everything that he has been through. There was another part of her that seemed to manifest a fantasy. That someday she’d be able to take away his loneliness and make him happy and become a father.

She blushed again just thinking about it, but she also instantly reminded herself that it would never happen. Sirius was older and more mature. He barely recognises her apart from the young 13-year-old girl who helped him escape the Dementors…well, until this morning. She still wasn’t sure if she was just imagining it, but she thought she saw a small flicker of recognition in him. Not just that she is Hermione Granger, but that she was in fact, a woman.

Her romance with Ron was short lived. After the war, Ron was taken off into another direction. He was swept up in the press and media hype and their romance just fizzled out. Hermione wasn’t upset about it because she was happy for Ron. He was getting the recognition he deserved and in his own right. He wasn’t just Harry Potters friend, but Ron Weasley, the boy who helped save Britain. She was proud of Ron and deep down, she would always love him, they just weren’t meant to be together forever.

But now Hermione found she was stuck. She wasn’t lacking in suitors. She had many offers from various young men, even some older gentleman in the wizarding world. However, Hermione found she only wanted the attention of one man, Sirius Black.

“Are you OK?” 

Hermione jumped and turned around. “Bloody hell, Ronald!” Hermione clutched at her chest. “You scared the life out of me.”

“You look beautiful.” He smiled, hands in his pockets.

Hermione smiled. “Thank you.” She checked her watch and frowned. “You are early. I should be asking if you are OK.”

Ron chuckled, and stepped closer to her. “I wanted to talk to you before I saw anyone else.” 

Hermione’s brow furrowed further. “What’s going on?”

“I asked Pansy to marry me and she said yes.”

Hermione’s heart felt like it skipped a beat. She instantly felt mixed emotions. She was certainly happy for Ron, but she was also very jealous. Not of Ron and Pansy, but that he was getting married, he was going to start the next phase of his life…and she wasn’t.

“Oh, Ron,” Hermione finally said and hugged him tight. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Really?” He said as he pulled away from Hermione.

“Of course, Ron.” Hermione smiled. “You are one of my best friends. I’m happy that you’ve found your own happiness.”

Ron beamed at her. “I was a bit worried, y’know…”

Hermione hugged him again and whispered in his ear. “I’ll always love you, Ronald Weasley.”

She felt Ron hug her back just as tightly, but he eventually pulled back. “Thank you, Hermione. It means a lot to me.”

“I guess you took the news well,” Harry entered the kitchen at that point and it made Hermione feel both anxious and happy. 

“Why would I not?” Hermione hugged Harry. “What is with you both?”

Harry shrugged. “You just seem…lost…”

Hermione looked from one best friend to the other. “I guess a part of me is,” she shrugged. “But I’m OK...Honestly.” She reassured the boys right before the kitchen of Grimmauld Place started to flood with people.

Later in the day, Hermione was in the garden that was extended to cater for people they had over. She had just finished playing with Teddy and went to seek refuge away from the crowd. The sound of rushing water drew her towards the middle of the garden and behind a mini hedge maze. A water fountain stood there with a statue of James, Lily, and baby Harry. It made Hermione gasp as she circled it and she watched as Lily and James followed her, their heads tuning to watch her, and they smiled. 

“I had to include them,” Sirius said from the shadows before stepping out where Hermione could see him. “It wouldn’t be right to not have them here in some way.”

“Has Harry seen this?” Hermione asked, still in awe of its life-like size.

“No.” Sirius shrugged. “Harry battles his loneliness in different ways.”

Hermione didn’t press the issue. She had her own battles too. “It’s beautiful.” 

“You are beautiful,” Sirius said with a wink as he sipped from a cup in his hand. “It’s just water.” Sirius answered before Hermione could say anything.

Hermione was still stuck on what he first said. She couldn’t care less what was in his cup. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“No. You _are_ beautiful.” Sirius corrected her, and it made Hermione blush.

“I think you’re drunk.” Hermione shook her head and looked back at the statue. 

“Taste it,” Sirius said as he stood behind Hermione, the cup placed in front of her by way of his arm circling around her waist. 

Hermione felt her heart race, and she closed her eyes briefly as she could feel his warmth across her back and his breath on her neck. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh and Sirius chuckled as he brushed his free hand up and down her arm. 

Hermione took the cup, sniffing its contents before taking a sip. It was ice water, nothing more or less. Hermione finished the drink and turned so she was facing Sirius, their bodies so close that they were almost touching. 

“I believe you need another drink.” Hermione whispered as she searched his face. She needed to know if she was imagining this…chemistry…or if he felt it too.

Sirius placed his hands on her hips and drew her tight against him. The cup dropped to the ground and he lowered his lips to hers, but he didn’t kiss her.

“I want to drink you,” He whispered against her lips and Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed. 

He still did not kiss her. Instead, her wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with her around the fountain. Hermione allowed herself to be swept away. All thoughts abandoned, and she allowed herself to feel free and just be. 

She had no idea how long they had been dancing, but the weather turned, and rain was bucketing down and getting past the charms of the marquee. Sirius took her hand as they raced inside along with all the other guests.

~~*~~

Grimmauld Place was chaos as everyone gathered inside. Sirius, Arthur, Remus, and Harry took off and started adjusting the extension charms. They shortened the garden and extended out the apartment. Soon enough, everyone was getting themselves comfortable inside the apartment as Molly and Tonks set about getting dinner ready. 

“I saw you dancing with Hermione.” Harry said as he found Sirius in his room, changing out his wet suit. Sirius didn’t say anything, but slightly nodded at his godson. “You are both adults, so I’m not going to interfere, but Hermione is my best friend, Sirius. Just…don’t hurt her.”

Sirius smiled and turned to look at Harry. He really was so much like James, except for his eyes. They were unmistakably, Lily’s. “Your father would be so proud of the young man you’ve become.” Sirius said. “I’m sorry I haven’t been…here much.”

Harry understood what he meant and turned to leave. Before he did, he looked at Sirius again. “Hermione has taken care of us for the last year, you mostly. It doesn’t take a genius to see she’s grown quite fond of you.”

“Is that so?” Sirius raised a brow but apart from that, he remained rather emotionless.

“It is so.” Harry said. “I don’t know what’s transpired in the last twenty-four hours. I don’t really want to know. I just want you to understand that Hermione is not one of your Muggle ladies from the pub. She deserves nothing short of…well…the world. Without her, neither one of us would be here.”

“Understood.” Sirius smiled before moving forward and embracing Harry. “Right there, Harry, that was your mother.” He pulled him away and at arm’s length. “She’d be more than proud of you.”

Harry finally relaxed and smiled, leaving Sirius alone in his room. Taking a deep breath, Sirius’ head was swimming of thoughts. What he really wanted was a shot of whiskey, but something in the way Hermione looked at him this morning changed him. She hit a nerve in him. It made him want to be a better man, he remembered how she blushed at the sight of him and wanted to keep making that blush appear. He wanted to be worthy of it though, to earn it.

He left his waist coat and jacket on the bed, preferring to remain more casual for the evening and re-joined the festivities. His eyes didn’t take long before he found her, she was talking and laughing with Ginny and Pansy and drinking champagne. 

“I remember a lecture you gave me once, about Nymphadora.” Remus said as he passed Sirius a shot of whiskey. “Just one will be OK.” 

Sirius took the shot in one gulp, but his eyes never left Hermione. “A different time and a different frame of mind, Remus.”

“Still. She’s young.” Remus stated, but Sirius could hear the fatherly tone in his voice.

“She’s a brilliant witch.” Sirius said. 

“The brightest of her time.” Remus continued.

“How about we let her decide?”

“Cheers to that!” Remus lifted his shot glass that had refilled, and Sirius frowned when he saw his was refilled as well. “Just one more.” Remus winked, and they took their shots before Remus moved on. 

Sirius was feeling nervous. How could he be that blind? If he searched his memory, he was aware of Hermione’s presence. He can recall conversations they had. But how had he missed… _her_? As he took a deep breath in, he made a vow to himself. Hermione Granger would not be overlooked anymore.

Molly was calling the guests to the kitchen as dinner was served. Sirius made a bee line for Hermione and caught her by surprise. “Will you sit with me?” He whispered in her ear.

“Of course.” She smiled.

Once at the table, Sirius pulled out her chair for her to sit before taking his place beside her. Molly stood at the head of the table with Arthur and glasses around the table filled with different drinks. 

“Another year is gone, but a new one is on the horizon.” Molly began her speech. “This Christmas, I want to celebrate new beginnings, new traditions mixed with old. But mostly, I want to celebrate us, our family.”

“Here, here.” Everyone said in unison as they raised their glasses.

“Happy Christmas, Hermione.” Sirius whispered in her ear. 

“Happy Christmas, Sirius.” 

Dinner started, conversations flowed, laughter and cheer were all that could be heard in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Lurking somewhere close was Kreacher who was trying desperately to get Hermione’s attention.

“My apologies, Miss Granger.” The old Elf said as he finally approached the table. “Your package has arrived.” Kreacher passed Hermione a gift box and she smiled.

“Thank you.” She said to the Elf who smiled back and retreated as fast as he appeared. 

“What’s this, then?” Sirius asked as he looked at the box and Hermione slid it closer to him on the table.

“It’s for you.” She said shyly. 

Sirius stared at Hermione, he was constantly surprised by her and it awakened another part of him that felt like it had died many years ago. With a wave of his hand, the gift disappeared.

“We’ll do gifts later.” Sirius said as he took Hermione’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“Okay.” Hermione breathed out her response, her cheeks painted a shade of pink that appeared to be her new skin tone.

As dinner was wrapping up, everyone disbursed, and Sirius led Hermione upstairs to his room. “I wanted to have some privacy with you,” he explained and led Hermione to his bed. 

She sat down and smiled as she saw her gift box beside her. “You can do wandless magic too?”

Sirius grinned and sat down beside her on the bed, one leg propped up, so he could face her. “So, back in my days at Hogwarts, we…self-taught ourselves many…ah…things.”

Hermione matched his grin. “I’m aware.” She picked up his gift and passed it to him. 

Without a word, Sirius unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a framed, completed, picture of James and Lily with Harry on his broomstick. Sirius gasped as stared at the picture. James and Lily were both waving at him while baby Harry sat and squealed on his toy broomstick.

“How did you do this?” Sirius asked. “I thought this was lost forever.”

“I am a witch, am I not?” Hermione asked but she was smiling.

“That you are.” He said as he fixed the frame to stand on his bedside table. “Thank you.”

Hermione smiled shyly at him. “You are very welcome, Sirius Black.” Sirius cupped Hermione’s face in his hand and she leaned into his touch. “What are you doing?” She murmured. 

Sirius slid closer to Hermione, her eyes were closed, and he leaned in, capturing her lips with his. Hermione gasped, but leaned into Sirius, opening her mouth to him. He wanted to tell Hermione everything he was feeling in his kiss. It was passionate, wanting, demanding, but also sweet, loving, and warm. 

Hermione moved and straddled Sirius on the bed, responding to his every need with her own. Despite their location and position, the only thing they shared was their kiss. Finally breaking their kiss due to lack of oxygen, Sirius saw exactly what he needed to see in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry I did not see you before.” Sirius said when he could breathe easier. “I see you now.”

Hermione remained silent as she studied his face. She brushed his hair away from his face before kissing him again. Her kiss was different, it was softer, calmer…it was full of love and Sirius devoured himself in it. He pulled her closer still to him and she moaned as she could feel his need.

Sirius pulled back and she protested the loss of him, and he laughed. “There is much I want to do to you, Miss Granger, but now is not the time or place.”

Hermione took a moment to compose herself but made no effort to move from where she sat. “You are right.” She smiled. “But I will have you, Sirius Black.” 

He grinned. Lust radiated from her eyes, but there was also something more, something he had only ever saw once before. It was the way James used to look at Lily. A look like there was no one else in the world, only her. It used to make him crazy jealous because he felt like he was losing his best friend. But the truth was, he gained a friend in Lily.

“Trust me. You claimed me sometime ago.” He whispered to her. “I was just too stupid to see it.”

Hermione smiled. “Just remember you said you were stupid.”

This made them both laugh. “Well, my stupidity also means that I didn’t buy you a gift. All I have to give you tonight is myself. I promise to be yours Hermione, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I’ll take it.” Hermione said without hesitation and she kissed him again. 

It would be some time later that Hermione and Sirius re-joined the festivities, but this time they entered it together hand in hand. No one questioned them, instead, they smiled, nodded and cheered. 

Hermione found Harry and Ron at some point and they separated from the group. “So,” Ron said as they braved the cold outside. “You and Sirius, huh?”

Hermione laughed. “Yes.”

Harry smiled and pulled his two best friends in for a hug which caught them both by surprise. “This is the best Christmas ever!”


End file.
